


hold me close

by faintroze



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jeong Yunho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Friends to Lovers, Jeong Yunho is Whipped, M/M, Omega Choi San, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faintroze/pseuds/faintroze
Summary: San knows that after a bad day he can always count on Yunho to hold him close and make him feel better – this time it only happened that he had hold him a little too close.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 6
Kudos: 152





	hold me close

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind me, just filling my cockslut san agenda again~

Earlier that night, when San arrived from class, Yunho could sense something was wrong. His usually refreshing sweet scent was _sour_ – stress was irradiating from it.

He didn't want to make it worse by bombarding him with questions so he just watched him go straight to the bathroom, letting him take as long as he wanted in the shower and ignoring the tightness in his chest every time he caught a quiet sob camouflaged by the constant stream of water.

It's already painful enough for an alpha to be around a stressed omega and not do anything. It's in his genes the urge to calm him down and make him feel better, but Yunho it's not only affected because of it, but because it is _San_.

As every time one of them had a bad day, they eventually searched for each other. It didn't take long for San to seek for him, laying his head on his chest and demanding cuddles. Yunho could never deny him anything. Especially when he has slightly puffy eyes from crying and a small pout.

He is more worried about San than he would like to and unconsciously let it show by threading his fingers through the damp hair, softly brushing the messy strands, just enough to make him purr and yet not distracting enough to draw his attention away from the TV.

Yunho pressed San tightly inside his embrace, sighing when he felt his chest vibrate at the same time the omega started to purr a bit louder, the sound satisfying for the alpha's keen senses and worried state that was making him alert.

The couch is small for them – well, at least for Yunho it was. So he had to bring San even closer, burying his nose on the top of his head and tangling their legs together. He knows that San is needing cuddles and that extra closeness.

Though San is not that easy to read, Yunho has known him since ages. He knows how to catch on some specific details who always gives him clues to what is going on. Like the habit to chew on his nail or his lips way too much.

He notices that San is staring when his hair tickles his chin. He involuntarily blushes, squirming and moving on the sofa as much as he can with San lying on top of him. Not because he is heavy, however because he is clinging to him.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” The question came out more restless than he intended to. If San noticed he didn't want to comment. He just smiled and shakes his head, ignoring the direct question and saying.

“You're really warm…” he sounds delighted, proceeding to rub his smooth legs against the alpha's, making his breath hitch just the slightest. His voice is tiny when he pleads quietly. “Don't let go off me”

Yunho can't find the strength to answer, choosing to simply leave a kiss on his forehead before looking back at the bright screen, hoping San doesn't notice the way his heart is thumping loudly inside his chest.

The silence isn't uncomfortable even when the program comes to the end, the credits rolling down the black screen and making the living room darker.

They fix their position on the couch – Yunho complies with San earlier request and doesn't let him go, sitting upright and bringing him together to rest against his chest.

 _Maybe it is a little too intimate_ , the omega realizes. His back is against the alpha's firm chest, toned arms around his waist and oh, there is also thick thumbs rubbing a particular spot on his hip that makes him close his eyes apart his lips in satisfied grunt. Yunho knows exactly where to touch to make him _melt_. 

The situation was getting complicated for Yunho too cause San scent is mouth-watering and his small frame feels even smaller when he is sitting between his legs, his perky behind humping against his groin unintentionally every time one of his caresses made him squirm.

San is obviously to it. _It just feels nice to be held and touched so sweetly_ , he thinks. He can't help but want to reciprocate it by rubbing himself against the large body behind him. 

Yunho pants, stopping him by holding the tiny waist in place and biting his lower lip to not release any embarrassing sound that may give in that he is sporting a hard-on just because of some humping, like a fucking teenager. 

But San whines in protest, a sweet and needy sound that makes him throb inside his shorts. He always does it, whining when he's hungry and the pizza delivery is taking too long and sometimes even when he is just feeling lazy to do laundry.

Yunho is used to San's company, his quirks and all. It's been years of friendship, seven months living together and a few that he knows that yes, maybe he has a pretty strong crush on him and absolutely dreams of holding his hands and kissing him goodnight. Okay, maybe something deeper than a crush.

The point is – he has done well lately, but he doesn't know why now his freaking body isn't obeying him right now.

“San, could you get up? I have to get my phone” it's a lame excuse but he can't think well while there is a soft behind snuggling his crotch.

“I told you to not let go of me,” he says, sounding so terribly sad that Yunho feels like a monster. He can't answer before he starts talking again. The pout is audible when he continues. “If you don't want to hold me is okay, I'm going to bed”

“I-i want to” his voice breaks but he is fast to recompose himself. “You never sleep this early, Sannie. Just let's change positions, alright?”

“Why would I do that? I'm pretty comfy here” the omega is bossy. He grabs his hands and readjust himself, moving around without realizing that he is writhing even more against the alpha's crotch. 

Yunho swallows but shakes his head, concentrating himself before asking. “You want me to show you?”

“If that's going to make you stop acting so strange, yep.”

Yunho doesn't need any more incentive. He places his hands on the narrow hips, bringing the omega closer and pressing his aching arousal against his behind.

San realises in shock – Yunho is _so_ hard. He should have noticed it, it's evident since the way the alpha entire body is tense, from the broad shoulders down to the strong thighs beneath him. 

He has to take a deep breath, the act making him move involuntarily, pressing himself flush against the hard cock one more time.

That's when the alpha's hands enter below his shirt, the touch warm against his cold skin making his head spin.

Yunho is holding himself back so much – the calculated strength which he uses to hold him in place is impressive. San could feel on his scent his self-control trembling.

His whole face is flushed. How could it not? There is a hard cock positioned strategically between his asscheeks. He could feel every inch almost perfectly. If before he had a doubt that the alpha hates wearing underwear to sleep, now he was certain of it. 

If he concentrates himself a little more he could feel it throbbing. The corners of his mouth turned upward in a proud smile – had _he_ left him like that?

He grinds back, listening his breath hitch. He turns around to face him, straddling his hips and taking his face into his hands. Yunho keeps his eyes down but San doesn't give up so easily. 

“I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me…”

The omega shushes him, caressing the dark locks with his fingers to make his nose at his neck and guiding his hands back to his waist. Yunho stood still for a few seconds but San waited patiently. He eventually gives in, wrapping long arms around his waist again.

He wasn't breathing that much through his nose and his posture was still tense. San inner omega felt restless about it. _His_ \- the alpha was not happy. He was holding his breath as if to not inhale too much.

 _He doesn't like his scent? He is not attractive enough_? The omega chased away stubborn tears, choosing to ignore those thoughts and looking at his eyes perhaps for the first time since the accident.

Whatever doubts San was having before, he no longer had them. The alpha eyes are a dark shade of red. Then he knew that Yunho was far from displeased. Red means _luxury_ , _desire_. They don't lie.

San was taken aback when their lips met. They were used to some pecks, but that was something else. 

He moaned softly when the Yunho sucked on his tongue, simultaneously clutching his waist with his hands as he explored his mouth. It's an urgent kiss, as if he is fearing that San will run away at any moment.

San was sure that he tasted blood in the middle of it all, yet he was too eager to stop there. When Yunho hand's finally slides down his back, grabbing his ass shameless, San allows himself to deepen the kiss and grind himself fervently against the large hands and the bulge below him.

They didn't break the kiss for one second, as much as San was dying to pull away only to say to Yunho how good he feels under him. But pausing was almost impossible with how addicted he is becoming to the way he is being kissed. 

The alpha is stealing his breath, literally. He sucked on his tongue and bit at his lower lip with no hesitation. San had no idea that he would enjoy that type of kiss so much if it wasn't for the way Yunho is making him a breathless mess right now.

When they part away the only thing the omega manage to get out is a cute whimper that sounded like his name.

Yunho felt like he could come right there when San reached back his body, rubbing at the outline his cock was making under the fabric of his pants. The coy and filled with expectation smile he shows is so sweet. Yunho wonders how in the hell he can look so innocent while doing such a filthy thing.

But looks aren't all. He is not that innocent, not when he is the one who takes the next step, kneeling down the hard floor and helping Yunho strip off his sweatpants. His cock slaps his abdomen with a wet sound and San has to hold back from whining because of how delicious it looks, head a deep shade of red shiny with precum.

Yunho almost can't look at San way when dainty fingers curl around his cock. He has to swallow hard, cheeks turning red when he notices how much is the gap between San's thumb and forefinger.

“I don't know if I'll be able to do it right, I never caught someone this big…”

Dammit, if San really wanted him to come over his whole fucking face he could just ask, instead of saying such things with big shiny eyes and a trembling pout. 

Yunho cleared his throat, wiping sweat off his forehead. “You don't have to put it all in your mouth, it's okay” he was glad to not stutter.

San shake his head, a greedy glam in his eyes when he spoke “I want to try”

The omega started by spreading curious licks over the entire length, up to the base. After an almost shameful groan the alpha told him in a shaky voice that he shouldn't stimulate his knot, not so suddenly. Even when it is not totally formed yet.

San had the audacity to chuckle but insisted that he understood. He returned to the top and finally took the swollen head in his mouth, slowly rubbing his tongue over it and paying attention to Yunho's reactions – He wants to make him feel good.

He goes deeper, swallowing a little more than half of the length and getting satisfied when he lifts his eyes up at the Yunho face and finds that he is sweating while watching him with half-closed eyes and eyebrows furrowed. San spread his hands on top of the toned thighs, focusing on breathing through his nose and he took down some more, heat polling under his low abdomen in response to how well he filled his mouth. 

He eagerly slides his tongue over the hot flesh, feeling how heavy and pulsating it feels and how the knot delicately surrounded by his fingers begins to swell, getting bigger.

The alpha let out a groan, the sound ripping out his chest in a deep noise that echoes through the room and makes the omega at his feet whines, pulling off to inhale deeply and ending slobbering all over his cock, adding to the wet mess. Yunho cards his fingers through the sweaty hair affectionately, holding his head in place to grind his cock against the pink tinted cheeks.

San whimpers at the action, hips bucking into the empty air until he finds solace in Yunho's leg, rubbing himself against him and briefly enjoying the sensation, although dry.

The alpha's demonstration of power rendered him submissive, making him even more pliant than before. He engulfs the thick cock again, swallowing around him and going deeper until the swollen cockhead is settled on his throat and a mix of saliva and precum leaks out the corners of his mouth. The hard cock bulge is his neck.

He sabores the feeling before moving away as not to choke much as he doesn't pull away totally, lapping the swollen head while sneaking his free hand across down his body to open the fly of his pants and thrust inside his own fist.

It was hard to say who was painting harder – San because of the blowjob, or Yunho for almost coming. 

It was so tight and hot inside his mouth, not to mention also how beautiful he looked, sucking cock. _Just like he was made for it_ , Yunho wonders.

Loosening the hold he has on the silky strands, Yunho strokes the wet cheeks, cleaning up a little of the mess that ran down his chin. He observes the tightly shut eyes and the movement of his arms between his legs and can't hide a smug smile.

“You are going to come for me, Sannie?”

The omega blushes but nonetheless agrees with a throaty moan, filling his lungs with air before coming back to caress the throbbing cock with his tongue, moaning at the taste and proceeding to let his spit run down the tip, giggling to himself at how filthy it looks. 

He doesn't care, pressing his reddened lips to the cockhead in a loving way. He hopes Yunho doesn't regret any of this in the following day because he is almost sure that from now on that he is not going to survive without that beautiful and tasty big cock inside his mouth on a daily basis.

Yunho caresses his neck before guiding his lower and San happily complies, sucking one of the heavy balls into his mouth and applying just enough pressure with his tongue to make it nice and wet.

Yunho could probably come from the sensation alone but the sight of his cock resting against San's angelic face, length being the same size of his face if not bigger than it it's what makes it for him. It turns out to be too much when the omega runs his wet tongue across the base where his knot is throbbing and flattens the hot muscle against it.

For an instant he sees everything white, vision returning slowly with small black dots blinking here and there. His stomach and chest were all sticky with cum and he is sure he had hit the couch too. Damn, it would be a bitch to clean. 

When hypersensitivity bordered on pain Yunho had to gently pry San hands away from his cock, noticing that he looked blissed out.

“Did you come too, Sannie?”

The omega was barely willing to actually speak, opting to babble what sounds close to an affirmation. Although he didn't need to, Yunho could easily catch the change in his scent. It was unmistakable.

San looks close to falling asleep right there and Yunho chuckles before scooping him up in his arms, placing him at his lap although mindful of his softening cock. It was quite painful to form a knot other than inside an omega, but his concern at that moment was another. “Come here, Sannie. We have to take a bath” 

The omega was limp in his arms. He hided his face in his neck and hugging him, muttering slyly at the word _bath_. “Don't you want to, baby? We're going to cuddle after it, I promise. What you think?”

The omega agreed only under that condition. Yunho carried him to the stall, listening to him let out a whiny protest after he was put on the ground. He was ten times more clingy after coming. Yunho was delighted to find out because he never thought San could be even more affectionate than he already was.

A little more sober from the orgasm, San was overcome by a wave of shyness as Yunho helped him wash his body. His hands are placed on the broad shoulders and is where he squeezed. 

Yunho bow a little due to the height difference so they are at the same level. When their eyes met San quickly turned his face, chewing on his bottom lip.

“What happened?” Yunho asked, confused. As the silence continues, he frowns in worry. “I was too rough? Please say something, anything”

San took a deep breath before blurting out.

“Does that change something between us?”

Yunho's eyes are now big and round. It would be really cute, San thought, If he was not thinking so deep about it that his brain hurts.

“How can I say it…” Yunho pondered. He looked hesitant and San felt nervousness creeping up his spine. “We remain best friends, if that's what you want. I won't bring it up later or anything.”

San looked at the lines, and if it were a puppy, his ears would have stood up.

“If _I_ want? Why, do _you_ want something else?” he arches his eyebrows.

“San... are you really going to make me say it?”

San grinned and nodded his head expectantly.

“I really like you” Yunho whispered softly, leaning in until their noses are brushing each other. San breaths hitch and despite the confession, he also can't tear his eyes away from the thick lips. He leans forward, closing the distance between them and swallowing Yunho gasp.

They part away short after and San leaves a peck on the plump lips before demanding.

“Be my boyfriend”

Yunho chuckles and not surprisingly his hands found San's waist again, dragging him closer and leaving another kiss on the pouty lips.

“Can't I take you on a date first?”

“You want to? But we already got out together so many times”

“I want to do It right” Yunho's answer makes San cheeks tint a deep shade of pink but he recompose himself rather quickly, grinning non-stop.

“You're a sappy…”

“Only for you” Yunho smirks playfully before leaning in to kiss San again, hearing him blurt an _oh my god_ against his lips.

San didn't remember feeling such happiness before, but now he can say how sweet it it's.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SARANGYE0?s=09)


End file.
